Click Clock Wood
Click Clock Wood is the ninth and final world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo and Kazooie find themselves exploring a world divided into four types of seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Can they finish the final world and save Tooty from Grunty? Click Clock Wood is a forest level world which revolves around a very large tree that is positioned in the center of the level. The duo can visit the tree in the four different seasons and do different things to alter how things will turn out in the later seasons. Click Clock Wood is the last normal level of the first Banjo-Kazooie game and is arguably the hardest level of the game, although many people think that Rusty Bucket Bay is the hardest level in the game (mainly because of the oily water and the engine room.) Points of Interest *Mumbo's Skull *Eyrie's Nest *Nabnut's House *Gnawty's House (Autumn and Winter only) *The Tree House **Construction Site (Spring only) **Nearly finished House (Summer only) **Completed Treehouse (Autumn only) *The Bramble Field *The Zubbas' Nest (Spring, Summer, and Autumn only) **Beehive ruins (Winter only) *Gobi's Garden *Click Clock Wood Pond (Spring, Autumn, and Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden Collectibles Jiggies #Hatch Eyrie in Spring, feed him 5 catapillars in Summer, then 10 more catapillars in Autumn. Collect the Jiggy from him in Winter. #Defeat The Zubbas in Summer. #Collect 6 acorns in Autumn and give them to Nabnut. #Plant eggs in the hole inside the fenced off area in Spring; Use the Beak Buster ability on Gobi in Summer and again in Autumn. #Beak Barge the boulder blocking Gnawty's house in Summer and collect the Jiggy in Autumn. #In Spring, transform into the Bee and fly the highest platform on the tree. #In Summer go inside the treehouse. #In Summer climb up the leaves at the side of the tree for a Jiggy. #In Spring, go to the top of the tree and enter the Whipcrack filled room. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - (Winter) On top of Mumbo's skull * Pink- (Spring) In the beehive; you can enter there only as the bee *'Green' - (Spring) In the snarebear at the top of the tree *'Orange' - (Autumn) On top of a pile of leaves by the fenced off area *'Yellow' - (Summer) At the entrance turn left; it's hidden in the grass at the corner Extra Honeycombs *One can be located inside Gnawty's House during winter. You must look for a break in the ice in order to swim underwater. *The other is located inside the window above Nabnut's House, also known as his attic. Grunty Switch *(Winter) In front of a Sir Slush on the tree's lower trunk. Use the Flight Pad. A Jiggy appears in an alcove on a tree in the forest room. However, it can only be accessed in the Spring as a bee. Stop 'n' Swop *'Yellow Mystery Egg' - On Nabnut's Table in Winter, break the window to enter inside. Minigames None Characters *Nabnut the Squirrel *Gnawty the Beaver *Eyrie the Eagle *The Zubbas (Character) Enemies *Grublin Hood *Snarebear *Sir Slush *Chinker *Big Clucker *Whipcrack *Beehive *Buzzbomb *Bigbutt *Danny lewis (Boss) Trivia *The theme song for Click Clock is largely based on Oh, You Beautiful Doll, a ragtime love song published in 1911 by Seymour Brown and Nat D. Ayer. *Click Clock Wood's theme is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the other being Freezeezy Peak. *This is the first Banjo-Kazooie stage to show Mumbo doing anything but his job. In the Spring, he transforms you into a bee. In the Summer, he is fanning himself to stay cool in the heat. In the Autumn, he is sweeping the leaves out of his hut. And in the Winter, he's not even there. *When you get to Mumbo's hut in the Winter season, he's not there, as he "hates the cold weather". This is odd, contrasting his presence in his skull in Freezeezy Peak. *With the exception of Autumn, each season has 16 notes. The entrance has 4, leaving 52 notes in Autumn. Gallery